Revelation
by Prongs.xo
Summary: “I’ve had a revelation." Misty tried not to laugh. He had sounded so serious- and almost a little scared. “Are you feeling alright, Ash?” - Why on earth is Ash calling Misty at 2:49am? -Oneshot pokeship with slight fluff & humor-


**A/N: **I'm having a lot of strange urges to write lately. I guess that's a good thing. It's probably because I have a lot of free time lately, whoopee!

I felt it was time for a one-shot Pokeship, and the word 'revelation' just came into my mind. I knew it had to be a title. Then a whole little story started to form into my mind… and here it is :)

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters... unfortunately.**

* * * * *

**Revelation**

* * * * *

"I've had a revelation."

These four words were spoken by non other than Ash Ketchum at approximately 2:49 am on a Wednesday night. The peculiarity of the time chosen for these words to be said was by far less intriguing than the fact that these words and the ones to follow were, in fact, being spoken by this young man. Most of the time, Ash was one of extreme obliviousness. He wasn't over reflective about things and certainly wasn't one to analyze things to the borderline of hyperventilation, like he would get after these four words. So what led up to these four significant words?  
Misty knew.

The redhead was deep in an inexplicable dream when she was startled into consciousness by the loud ring of her cell phone. She grumbled angrily and vowed to herself to pummel whoever dared to interrupt her necessary sleep into a pulp. However, this rage subsided momentarily as she saw who was calling her. Ash, one of her best friends, had never called her at this time of night. Whatever it was, it must be an emergency, she thought. Then, her anger returned once more as she decided that no emergency was too significant to not wait until the morning.

She pressed the 'talk' button on her phone. "Ash?" she said curiously into the phone.

"Yeah, hiya Misty," Ash replied. "I was worried you wouldn't pick up."

"What the hell are you doing, calling me at 2:00 in the morning?" she hissed maliciously into the phone. "I was sleeping!"

"It's almost 3:00," Ash pointed out.

Misty rolled her eyes. "Whatever," she said impatiently. What on earth is his deal, she wondered?

"I'm sorry for calling so late… or early," Ash chuckled. However, he did sound sincere.

"Mmm," Misty replied, still fuming. Whatever you have to say, say it now and get it over with so I can sleep! She thought.

"Well, it's just…" Ash started hesitantly. "I needed to talk to someone. I can't just sit here alone. I'll go crazy."

There was an urgent sort of tone to Ash's voice that Misty had never heard before. It made her anger at him subside slightly and her curiosities intensify. "What are you talking about?" she asked.

"I've had a revelation."

Misty tried not to laugh. He had sounded so _serious- _and almost a little scared. "Are you feeling alright, Ash?" Misty laughed slightly.

"No, actually," Ash said in a weird voice.

"Come on, tell me what's up. Did you lose a big battle or something?" Misty questioned.

"I'm being serious," Ash insisted stubbornly. "I've had a sort of revelation- like, I'm beginning to realize things. And- and it's scary, Misty."

Misty furrowed her brows. Something was really up, she realized that now. "Are you drunk?" she half joked. She knew Ash would never drink. He probably didn't even know what alcohol was.

"No," he replied incredulously. "Why would I want to do that to myself? I'd be slowly killing myself, Misty. I'd be cutting off another day of my life. And I wouldn't want to make this life any more short than it already is."

"What?"

"Life!" Ash exclaimed into the phone. "I was thinking, why are we here? What are we doing? What am _I _doing? What is our purpose in this world? How is everything possible?"

Misty remained silent.

"I tried going to sleep to shake off this feeling," Ash continued, "but I just couldn't. I was tossing and turning. So then I just gave up and started just laying in bed, thinking, thinking and thinking. And then I realized things. I realized a whole lot of things."

"Uh-huh…" Misty prompted, intrigued and slightly amused by Ash's erratic behavior.

"So then I just started to go crazy. I knew I had to talk to someone or else I'd go even more crazy! So then I thought about it for awhile, and I realized I needed _you_ to talk to about this, Misty," Ash went on.

"Well, I'm quite flattered, Ash, but couldn't this have waited 'til the morning?" Misty grumbled.

"No!" Ash burst out. "Don't you see? Things _can't _wait anymore! You never know what will happen! Maybe the world will blow up before tomorrow morning and I wouldn't get a chance to talk to you about this!"

"Ash, the world will _not _blow up any time soon," Misty replied, exasperated. She rubbed some sleep out of her eyes and glanced at the clock. It was now 3:00 am. Damn, I have to get up early to train tomorrow and I won't have gotten any sleep, she thought miserably.

"Well, you _just don't know_!"

"Ash-" Misty began, but Ash cut her off.

"I've realized things, Misty. Our time on this earth is short. I'm already passed sixteen years in this life, and look how short that felt! Soon enough it'll be 30, then 50, then 80, then I'll be dead and gone! Forever! I'll never have another chance, never!"

Misty rolled over in her bed on her back. She stared at her glow in the dark stars on the ceiling as she talked. "Ash, you can't look at life that way. You have to enjoy life while you're here and make the best of it. Stop worrying about what you can't control," she said in attempt to comfort him.

"But-but it's just _so_ frustrating that we can't do anything about it, you know?"

"That's not true," Misty informed him. "This _is _in our control. We have the power to live our life to the fullest and do the best things we can. We have the power (well, most of us do) to keep ourselves alive for as long as possible by staying healthy and all of that."

"I know. But it all goes by so fast… Next thing you know, we'll be lying in a hospital bed on the verge of death," Ash said miserably.

Misty replied, "That's a long ways away, Ash. Just stop thinking about it."

Ash sighed heavily. He was silent for a few moments. He then began slowly, "There are just some things that… I feel like I should say before it's too late. We don't know how long we have on this earth. So, I-I feel like I should make things as good as I can as soon as I can, and tell people some things that they need to know in order for this to happen."

Misty's heart started to pound, though she didn't know why. "Like what?" she said softly.

"Well, this is another part of my revelation. It-It's hard for me to say. I don't quite understand it, or why…" Ash trailed off.

"What are you talking about?" Misty asked, growing slightly impatient by his vague chatter.

"I realized that… that…"

"That what?"

"That if I'm going to have to make the most of this life…" Ash started.

"Uh-huh…"

"It's going to have to involve you."

"Me? What do you mean?" Misty's heart raced. She continued, "I'm already involved in your life. We're practically best friends."

"I mean, for my whole life," Ash said in a quiet life.

"I'm sure we'll be friends for a long time," Misty told him.

This moment was quite contrasting to some particular moments that occurred between Ash and Misty. Usually Ash was the oblivious one while Misty was trying to hint or get at something, not the other way around, as it was then during that phone call. It might have been the fact that Misty was extremely tired, or perhaps it was just the last thing she would have expected from him.

"Not like that," Ash growled, frustrated.

"Stop being so… so vague," Misty growled. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, I want you forever! I've realized that I can't be… complete or entirely happy without you with me, Misty! I need you. I need you to be with me every day of my life. I need you to help me actually _create life_ to give more to this world. I've come to realize that the whole point in life is to create life, Misty! If you think about it, it's natural instinct to want to be with the opposite sex so you can procreate and have kids! Life wants life! Humans want our race to continue on for years and years so we don't die out because survival is our number one insti-"

"What?" Misty questioned incredulously, completely blown away. Did he just say he wants her to help him _create life?_

"Misty, I want to do great in my life that will make my future kids proud of their dad," he replied, his voice thick with emotion. "And most of all, I want to have kids. Wouldn't it be… beautiful to create an actual human being? To create life? And I was thinking, I wouldn't want to do this with anyone else than you."

Misty remained silent. She felt her eyes grow wet.

"Misty?" Ash asked, fearful that he had been too much.

"I-I'm here," she sniffed. Why am I getting so emotional? She asked herself angrily.

"Uh, I'm sorry for bothering you. I'll go now…" Ash said, suddenly uncomfortable.

"Wait."

"Hm?"

"Don't- don't go," Misty begged. "I'm sorry. I guess you kind of made me realize things too," she laughed slightly.

"Yeah? Like what?" Ash asked, hopeful.

Misty took a deep, shuddering breath. "That I feel the same way for you that you do for me. I have for six years, actually," she admitted shyly.

"Really?" Ash asked. "When I was ten and we traveled around together you wanted to have kids with me then too?"

Misty gave a muffled giggle. "No, you dummy. I wasn't thinking _that_ far ahead then. I just… I just had feelings for you then, I guess."

"I don't think I did," Ash thought hard. "I mostly just thought you were annoying and a big baby for being so scared of bugs," he laughed.

Misty growled and glared, though he couldn't exactly see her glare since they were conversing on the phone. She glanced at the clock and saw that another half an hour had passed. She _really_ needed to get to sleep soon, or else she wouldn't be able to function properly the next day.

"I'm just joking with you, Mist," laughed Ash. "Though I _did _think you were baby for getting so freaked out by bugs, and still are…"

"Oh shut up," Misty mumbled, yawning extensively. She rolled over on her side and closed her eyes.

"I guess I should let you go to sleep now," Ash said softly. "Sorry for keeping you up this late, really…"

"It's alright," Misty murmured. "It was a good conversation… good revelation," she continued somewhat indistinctly.

"I'm glad I had it and I'm glad I told you. But I was pretty scared there for a bit," Ash admitted.

"Ash Ketchum admits he's scared, wow," Misty grinned slightly.

"Well, there's no point lying to you anymore, since we are going to be spending our whole lives together and getting married… and we all know marriages shouldn't have any secrets," Ash mused.

"Were not married yet, calm down," Misty reminded him sleepily.

"Oh, yeah."

A few moments of silence later, Misty snorted. "That was some revelation, huh. Imagine what your mid-life crisis will be like… and I'll have to be there to deal with _that_…"

* * * * *  
**A/N**: I was completely unsure how to end this story, so I just kind of left it on a humorous note. I hope it wasn't too blunt or contrasting to the start of the story or anything xD

Review review review!  
And tell me what you think :)  
Thanks for reading!


End file.
